La Citta Eterna
by KatBlue
Summary: Chap.7 up.Angel and Spike pay a visit to Buffy in Rome when they find out that she is hanging out with a dangerous man. Final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

La Cita Eterna  
  
Angel and Spike pay Buffy a visit in Rome when they find out that she is hanging around with a dangerous man. This fiction is just for fun cause I thought this weeks Angel was hilarious. I hope you like my version of that ep. A little different, but very funny.  
  
Angel is in his office being annoyed by the insufferable Spike. He tries to tell him to leave so he can continue his brooding of the day. Before he could tell Spike off his phone rings.  
  
"Hello," says Angel with an attitude. The person on the other line sounds like he is a lot of pain and he begins to explain to Angel about a certain blonde that he has been watching for a year. He has been found out and beaten up. "Are you okay?"  
  
The person says that he is okay but he has other news to tell Angel before they take him into the emergency room.  
  
"Buffy," says Angel with a concern tone. He hangs up the phone and begins to look into space. Spike hears the name, "Buffy," and jumps. He goes over to Angel.  
  
"I gotta go," says Angel as he begins to walk towards the door. "Spike you do what you like."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," says Spike getting in Angel's way. "You said something about a Buffy. What do you know?"  
  
"It's none of your business Spike," says Angel. "You've moved on."  
  
"Like hell I have," says Spike in angry tone. "You haven't either." Angel glares at Spike.  
  
"I sent someone to watch her and she caught on to it," says Angel. "The guy is in the hospital. He told me that Buffy is with a dangerous man."  
  
"Who is this man?" ask Spike.  
  
"Don't know, but I'm not waiting here to find out." Angel passes Spike and heads to Harmony's desk. "Harmony call a jet for me."  
  
"Hey, I'm going with," says Spike walking up to Angel. "I want to kick this guys ass." Spike and Angel stand next to the elevators.  
  
"Yeah, me too," says Angel as the elevator doors open. The two walk inside.  
  
"To the bat cave wonder boy," says Spike with a smirk. Angel looks at Spike as the elevator doors close.  
  
On the jet the two sat quietly in their seats. Their eyes look all around the jet and they fell to one particular place, the mini bar.  
  
"Want a drink?" ask Angel to Spike.  
  
"Sure why not," says Spike.  
  
A couple hours later the mini bar was empty and each of them had the last drops of one of the liquor bottles.  
  
"These things are very little," says Angel looking at the tiny liquor bottle in his hand.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said," says Spike.   
  
When they arrive in Rome they head to the hospital to see Angel's spy. He had two broken legs, a broken arm, two black eyes, and a broken nose.  
  
"Whoa, all that's gotta hurt," says Spike as he enters the room.  
  
"You think," says the man on the bed. He then begins to tell the guys where Buffy lives and to immediately go there.  
  
Spike and Angel found the place that the guy had told them. It is a nice apartment building and the two needed to find room 404.   
  
"Let me do the talking okay," says Angel as he knocks on the door. Spike rolls his eyes at him and folds his arms on his chest. In a minute they see Dawn open the door.  
  
"Dawn," says Angel with a smile.  
  
"Hey little bit," says Spike.  
  
"How did you..." ask Dawn a little surprise.  
  
"Explain later," says Spike.  
  
"Dawn do you know where your sister is?" ask Angel.  
  
"Yeah," replies Dawn with a nod.   
  
"Where?" they both ask at the same time.  
  
"Not here," says Dawn. "Slamming the door on your faces." Dawn with a smile slams the door on their faces. The two look at each other.  
  
"Buffy is a bad influence on her," says Spike.  
  
"Yeah," says Angel.   
  
"It could also be that she doesn't like you," says Spike as they walk down the hall.  
  
"What are you talking about?" ask Angel. "Dawn loves me." Spike raises an eyebrow and looks at Angel.  
  
The two guys decide to stop at a bar near the apartment. They sat at the bar and some blonde girl serves them.  
  
"You think we can find her?" ask Spike turning around to look at the crowd.  
  
"We could go back and see if...Buffy," says Angel when he turns around towards the crowd. He sees a blonde on the dance floor from a distance. Spike sees her too. He sees her smile, her golden hair swinging back and forth as she grooves to some music he has never heard before.  
  
They both fall out of their stools and begin to walk over to the dance floor.  
  
"I'll go talk to her. You stay here," says Angel.  
  
"No way peaches," says Spike as he pushes him away. Spike jumps over a pole that separates the dance floor and the bar. He lands on the dance floor and pushes people aside. Angel catches up to him and taps him on the shoulder. Spike turns around and he sees Angel's fist headed right into his face. Spike falls back on top of some people.  
  
The crowd stops dancing and spread apart to watch the two guys fight. Spike gets up, runs over to Angel and gives him a punch. The then begin to spar.   
  
"Hi Cynthia," says a blonde that enters the club holding hands with a handsome guy. "What's going on?"   
  
"Another fight," says Cynthia looking towards the dance floor. She looks at the blonde girls guy. "Could you..."  
  
"Yeah, sure," says the guy next to the blonde. He rushes over to the dance floor. His girl follows him.  
  
The guy gets into the middle of the fight and blocks both Angel's and Spike's hands. He then kicks Spike with a back kick and punches Angel in the face. The two guys fall to the ground.  
  
The guys then look up and see the blonde girl that they were after. Then another blonde comes from the behind them. It's the blonde that came with the guy that kicked their asses. She seems to recognize them and picks them both up by their jackets.  
  
"Ah, guys that's not me," says Buffy as the three look at the blonde who is freaked out by the three of them staring at her. The blonde is quickly rush out of the club by security. "That's Briteny Spears."  
  
"Britney who?" ask Spike.  
  
She kind of looks like you from a distance," says Angel.  
  
"Yeah, but you are way prettier than her," says Spike. Buffy glares at the two.  
  
You know these two clowns?" ask the guy that wup their butts.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately. They're my ex's," say Buffy. She grabs the two guys by the ears and pulls them out of the dance floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 La Citta Eterna. So very sorry for the really big delay. Here it is. Tis better then I would have expected. It was worth the wait.

They all head outside of the club. Buffy releases their ears and they face her.

"What are you doing here?" ask Buffy.

"Ah, aren't you surprised to see me?" ask Spike.

"No! You didn't call," says Buffy with an attitude.

"What, Angel you told her?" says Spike turning to him.

"I didn't tell her," replies Angel.

"It was Willow. She's working with big powers," says Buffy. "And she found out you were back. Also Andrew proved it when he came back from LA."

"I'm going to kill that little..." says Spike.

"Enough!" says Buffy. "Why are you guys here?"

"We um heard something," says Angel.

"Yeah, um something bad," says Spike.

"And I couldn't take care of it myself because?" says Buffy.

"Okay Buffy I was informed that you were with a dangerous man," says Angel. "We came here to save you."

"What dangerous man?" ask Buffy annoyed.

"That guy over there looks like a dangerous man," says Spike. "He took us out in two seconds. What are you?" Spike goes up to the guy and grabs him by his shirt. The guy pushes Spike away.

"Spike he is not a thing," says Buffy walking up to the guy. "He's a man with a pulse. Something you two don't have." The guy looks at Angel and Spike.

"They're vampires," says the guy looking at Buffy. "You went out with vampires?"

"Yeah, I was insane," says Buffy.

"Hey," says both Spike and Angel.

"We resent that," says Spike.

"Guys I moved on," says Buffy getting very close to the guy that wup their butts. "To the living for that matter." Angel and Spike glare at her then look at each other.

"Did they suck your blood for pleasure?" ask the guy. Buffy hits him on the arm.

"Yeah," reply Spike and Angel at the same time. They look at each other. "You did? When? Buffy!" The both look at her.

The other guy looks at Buffy too. Buffy puts a sweet innocent face.

"That's so none of your business," says Buffy as she turns away from them with her arms folded on her chest. She turns to the other guy. "That's in the past. I'm sure you did kinky stuff like that too." Angel and Spike look at the other guy.

"Not that kinky!" he replies.

"I've gotta go," says Buffy. "You three can play nice together." Buffy walks off.

"Buffy," calls the other guy. He pulls her back. "You not going to see him again are you?"

"I have to," says Buffy. "Thanks to these clowns I have to go to his place instead."

"Buffy," says Angel. "Who are you going to see?" Spike pushes Angel aside.

"Bloody hell," says Spike. "There is another man?"

"It's part of the job," says Buffy.

"Whoa wait a minute," says Angel.

"Have you become a hooker?" ask Spike.

"Spike!" say Angel.

"No! God no!" says Buffy. "It some big bad demon I think. He's been around for while and hurting people. I decided to go undercover as..."

"A hooker," says Spike.

"That's it let me at him," says Buffy ready to beat the crap out of Spike. Angel and the other guy held her back.

"She's working undercover to stop the immortal," says the guy with Buffy. "Heard of him?"

"Yeah," Spike and Angel say with attitude.

"Buffy you're going home," says Angel. "I'll handle the immortal."

"No," says Buffy smacking Angel on the face. His head almost does an exorcist. "Why don't you go home and let me do my job."

"Yeah, you tell him Buffy," says Spike.

"That includes you Spike," says Buffy. Spike pauses for a moment.

"I'm not letting the immortal touch one hair from you," says Spike.

"Deal, okay," says Buffy as she walks off.

"Buffy you shouldn't..." says the other guy trying to stop her from going to the immortal.

"Pike don't tell me what to do," says Buffy walking away into the darkness.

"Pike. What kind of a sissy name is that?" ask Spike as he walks up to him.

"Look buzz off," says Pike. "I kill the like of you every night." Pike walks away from them.

"So you're human," says Angel. "Pretty good skills."

"Learn from the best," says Pike with his head turned away from the two.

"Buffy," says Angel.

"Yep," says Pike. He turns around to face them. "I've known her before the both of you."

"So, that doesn't bloody mean she's yours," says Spike. "I saved the world for her and this is what I get in repay." Spike points at Angel.

"Spike shut up," says Angel. "Where is the immortal?"

"Lives at villa about half a block from here," says Pike.

"Why don't we pay him a visit," says Angel with a grin.

"Buffy is so going to kick our asses," says Pike as he passes in between the two vampires.

"Yep, you better believe it," says Angel and Spike. "Will you stop that!" The two vampires storm off after Pike leading the way to the villa of the immortal.

"Buffy, I was hoping to see you tonight," says the immortal as he opens the door to the room.

"Me too," says Buffy as she walks over to the man. "I wanted to..."

"Excuse me sir," says one of his servants entering the room.

"What now?"

"There is someone at the door for you," says the servant. "They said is very important."

"Business or pleasure," ask the immortal to the servant. He shrugs. "Buffy, I'm dreadfully sorry. Wait for me in my quarters."

"Sure. I hope it's not pleasure," says Buffy as she walks out of the room.

"I'm going to kill who ever is at the door," says the immortal as he walks over to it. "What do you...want?"

"Hey, buddy nice to see you again," says Angel. Spike smiles and the two punch him in the face at the same time. The immortal falls flat on his face. Some of the immortal's minions attempt to fight them but Pike pulls out his crossbow and dust the three.

"You're pretty good with that," says Spike looking at Pike. "Just try to keep it away from me."

"I'll do my best," says Pike with a smirk. Angel grabs the immortal and pushes him against the wall.

"I know you can't die," says Angel. "But you feel pain." Spike pulls out a metal bar from one of the windows and hands it to Angel. He sticks it into the immortal and he yells in pain as the bar goes into him pushing his ribs apart.

From upstairs Buffy could hear the immortal scream in agony. She quickly heads for the stairs and sees Angel, Spike and Pike. She walks into one of the immortal's rooms and pulls out a wooden spear. Buffy stands at the top of the stairs and throws the spear at Angel.

Spike sees the spear coming and warns Angel. Angel pulls away but the immortal grabs his arm allowing the spear to go through Angel's arm. He fell to the ground in pain. Spike looks up to where the spear came from and sees Buffy. She walks down the stairs and towards Spike who is the closest to the stairs.

"You shouldn't have come," says Buffy in a whisper. "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" ask Spike. Buffy punches Spike in the face and blood comes spilling out. She then kicks him the gut making him fall backwards.

"What are you doing?" ask Spike.

Angel still on the floor tries to pull the spear out of his arm. The immortal does the same with the metal bar in his gut. The immortal pulls his faster than Angel and goes to over to Angel. He pulls the spear out for him and attempts to stab him in the heart.

"You vampires think you're so special, but your not," says the immortal getting the spear closer to Angel's heart. Angel tires to push it away with his other hand but he seems to be failing. "You can die and I live forever."

Buffy turns around and sees the immortal try to kill Angel. That put her off guard and allows Spike to give some pay back. He tackles her picking her up over his shoulder. She smacks him on his back with both of her elbows making Spike fall to the ground and on top of her. Buffy quickly pushes Spike off her. She gets to see the immortal about to stake Angel with his spear when Pike shoots his cross bow and a stake goes into the immortals back.

"Dam..." He turns to Pike and Angel moves away from the immortal quickly. The immortal furious takes out the wooden bow.

"This can't kill me," says the immortal. He then sees Buffy and she gives him a wicked smirk. Pike turns around to catch that smirk.

All of sudden the two vampires and Pike are lifted from the ground. They become very confuse.

"What the bloody hell..." Spike says looking down at Buffy and the immortal. Buffy puts her arm around the immortal and looks up.

"Have a nice trip boys," says the immortal as the three are push through a second floor window. Pike drops his crossbow before he is thrown outside through the window.

"Oh," says Buffy walking over to the crossbow that Pike dropped. "A present for me. How sweet of them." Buffy smiles at the immortal and helps him upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 La Citta Eternal. Is Buffy evil? Is there something new that immortal has attained? Can the guys save Buffy? Well then read on my loyal subjects. Thanks for the reviews dudes! Tis long for your reading pleasure.

The guys outside of the immortal's house begin to get up and scramble over the broken glass on the ground. They look around and look at each other.

"Ouch," says Angel feeling the pain of his arm, which he landed on top of when was thrown out the window.

"Buffy's turned on us," says Spike looking at Angel. "What does she see in that guy?" Spike pauses for a second. "Probably the fact that he's really old."

"Spike stop complaining," says Angel.

"Look we gotta go back and drag her by the hair if we have out of that place," says Spike.

"How do you propose we do that?" ask Pike. "She's the slayer. I don't think she'll come willingly."

"Maybe she's under a spell," says Angel. "We need get her out of there."

Meanwhile in the immortal's house, Buffy helps the immortal into his bed. He takes off his shirt, while Buffy heads over to his bathroom to get a first aide kit. She starts to clean the wound and wraps it up. The immortal looks at Buffy and Buffy looks at him as she puts the first aide kit away.

"Thank you," says the immortal. "So what is it you came here to tell me?" Buffy looks at the immortal with a serious expression.

"I just wanted to see you and tell you about Angel and Spike," says Buffy.

"You knew they were here?"

"Yes, but I only saw them go into the club then I came here. I knew they'd come to annoy you."

"Yes, we have history."

"How's your wound?"

"Much better." The immortal touches Buffy's face. Buffy pushes her hair behind her ears with her fingers. The immortal comes closer to Buffy, but an arrow interrupts them. It soars through the room about to hit the immortal but Buffy sensed it and stops it with her hand. She looks towards where it came from.

At the doorway stands a girl with ringlets of bronze color hair. In her hand she has a crossbow. Her deep brown eyes meet Buffy's green eyes then the guards grab her from behind.

"Don't rough her up too much," says the immortal. He gets up from his bed and walks over to the girl. "You got a lot of spunk. I like that in a woman. Now what have I told you about sharp weapons?" The girl glares at the immortal as he touches her face. She tries to pull away but is force by the guards to be touched by him.

Buffy walks over to the immortal and shows him the arrow. The immortal looks at Buffy.

"It has poison," says Buffy. "She should be punished." Buffy glares at the girl.

"Yes. Why don't you do the honors?"

"My pleasure." Buffy slaps the girl in the face. "Although I'd prefer some privacy." She turns to the immortal.

"It's done." The immortal kisses Buffy's hand and leaves the room. The guards push the girl onto the floor. When the doors close Buffy looks at the girl on the ground. She kneels down and gives her hand to her.

"Nice shot," says Buffy as she helps the girl up.

"Thanks," replies the girl touching her aching jaw. "Next time try not to hit me so hard."

"Sorry," says Buffy. "I can't help my strength."

"So are we going to fight?" says the girl with her fist up.

"Ready when you are," says Buffy. The two begin to combat.

Meanwhile, the guys head back to the club that they were earlier. They each have a drink and ask the bartender about the immortal.

"He comes here to meet with his girl," says the guy pouring another drink for Spike. "They've been seeing each other for three weeks."

"Seeing each other," says Spike. "You mean not just as good friends."

"More than friends," says the bartender.

"Why is she doing this?" ask Angel to Pike.

"Buffy has made friends with a family of witches who have a white lighter as their protector and the immortal has kidnapped their white lighter and Buffy decided to rescue her."

"White lighter," says Spike. "What's that?"

"They are special beings that help and protect good witches," says Angel.

"How do you know that?" ask Spike.

"I read it in a book at Wolfram and Hart," says Angel.

"Why didn't Buffy just tell us in the first place about the whole ordeal?" ask Spike.

"Because she's stubborn and you guys were pushing her," says Pike. "Coming down here and saying that she can't handle herself."

"You know he's right," says Angel.

"I really hate that," says Spike. "Let's get off this topic and into a topic that has us going back to that bloke's place and getting Buffy out."

"I'm with you on that," says Pike. "But Buffy won't leave without getting Krista out."

"Then we help her and get her out of there too," says Angel.

"Okay, but when do we get to kick the immortal's butt?" ask Spike. Angel and Pike look at Spike. "What?"

Back at the immortal's place, Buffy and the kidnapped white lighter Krista, start to talk after their battle. They talk about their plan to get out of the immortal's place.

"How are your powers doing?" ask Buffy.

"Not," says Krista as she sits down next to Buffy on a sofa. "He's got them and he's using them."

"That was a pretty big power he has when he sent my friends out the second floor window," says Buffy.

"It's special power I was born with," says Krista. "Look we have to get my powers back. I know a friend that knows three very powerful witches and maybe they can help."

"Krista I gotta it all planed," says Buffy. "I have a friend who is witch and she's looking for a way to transfer the powers back into you. I recently talked to her and she says she's coming here as soon as possible."

"I hope so," says Krista. "The immortal wouldn't want to keep me when he's got all of my powers."

"I won't let that happen," says Buffy. "I promise your family that I'd get you out of here and I will." Buffy puts her hand on Krista's shoulder.

"I hope you're right," says Krista.

The immortal opens the door and Buffy grabs Krista by the neck. Buffy looks at the immortal with smile.

"It's not fair," says Buffy.

"What's not dear?" ask the immortal.

"She's already dead and the more I hurt her she won't really die," says Buffy.

"Yes, her power is very convenient and that's why I'm taking it."

"Yeah but wouldn't it be better if we had more of them."

"Put her down Buffy."

"Oh yes." Buffy releases Krista. She holds her neck and begins to breathe heavily.

"You have a point, but it wasn't easy to get her."

"All you need is ransom. A witch."

"What are you doing?" whispers Krista to Buffy.

"Yes, but where can we find one?"

"I know where?" Buffy gives him a smirk. Krista looks at her.

Spike, Angel and Pike leave the club and walk down the street. Pike is leading them to the house of the witches that Buffy made friends with. Pike knocks at the door and turns to the two vampires.

"Let me talk okay," says Pike. Some lady opens the door and Pike turns to her.

"You're Buffy's friend," says the woman with long blonde hair. "Where is she?"

"She's um working on trying to get Krista out," says Pike. Another girl with auburn hair touches the door. She gets a vision of Spike and Angel turning into vampires.

"No they're evil," says the other girl, Tracey. "They're demons."

"Yeah, but they are good demons," says Pike.

Suddenly a knife goes flying through the air. Angel and Spike move out of the way and Pike pushes both girl inside the house down. The knife hits a wall. One of the girls on the floor goes over to wall and pulls the knife out.

Angel and Spike get up and look toward where the knife came from. Then they see some mafia guys walk over to them.

"Look guys we don't want to get messy here," says Angel. The men take out a whole bunch of guns. Spike, Angel, and Pike back away and put their hands up.

"I'm guessing its going to be messy," says Spike.

"Yep, you got it," says Angel as he quickly moves and grabs one of the guns from the guys smacking the guy as he retrieves it. Spike vamps up and tackles some of the mafia guys. Pike enters the house and closes the front door to protect the girls inside.

"A little magic here would be good," says Pike.

"Who are they?" ask Tracey with attitude.

"Some people who probably want to..."

"They are the same people that took Krista," says the other girl Miranda.

Angel and Spike take on the mafia. Angel is shooting them and Spike is beating them up. Some of the gun shots from the bad guys start to go into the house.

"Get down!" yells Pike. The two girls get down but Tracey gets hit.

"Tracey!" yells Miranda. Tracey falls to the ground with blood gushing out of her side. Miranda crawls over to her friend. She holds her wound as her hand fills with blood. Pike slides over to them still trying to avoid occasional gunshots coming into the house. He pulls off his sweater and wraps it around Tracey's waist.

"You're going to be alright," says Pike. "Hold on." Tracey begins to breathe rapidly then her breathing slows down.

"No!" says Miranda holding her friends hand tight.

Back outside Angel runs out of bullets and begins to hit the men with his gun.

"I'm tired of this," says Angel as he slams the machine gun against one of the mafia guys back. They then start to retreat. Angel drops his gun and looks at Spike.

"I hate bloody guns. They never solve anything." Spike looks at Angel as he nods his head. The two head inside and see one of the girls on the floor with blood all over.

"Oh no is she..." says Angel walking over to them. Pike stands up.

Then right in front of them some mysterious blue bubbles and lights begin to appear. Two people appear as the lights and bubbles disappear.

"Tracey Miranda," says one of the new guest, a guy. He hurries to Tracey's side and puts his hand over Tracey's wound. The blood in seconds disappears and Tracey wakes up.

"Boy that was a close one," says the other person, a brown haired girl.

"Friends of yours," says Angel to the two witches.

"Yes," says Tracey as the new guys and Pike help her up.

"What happen?" ask the new guy.  
"It was awful," says Miranda. "These mafia guys were shooting at our house."

"The immortal sent them," says Angel.  
"The immortal," says the new guy.

"You've heard of him," ask Angel.

"Who hasn't," says Spike.

"There's really an immortal. Wow, is he like the Highlander guy?" Spike glares at the girl.

"They say he can't be killed," says the guy. "Why would he want common witch powers? Witch powers are more of a warlock and demon territory."

"I don't think he's after their powers," says Angel. "He wants something more."

"Leo he's got Krista," says Miranda.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 La Citta Eterna. As you can see that Leo has saved the 'night', but will he join forces with Spike, Angel and Pike to save Krista and Buffy from the evil immortal's grasp? Read on my beauties.

"Why didn't you call sooner?" ask Leo. "I was worried about Krista too."  
"We know, but we believed you'd have your hands full," says Miranda.

"I'm never too busy for anyone..."

"Leo, you have two kids," says the girl that came with him. "You're busy."

"Paige," says Leo looking at her. "Look I want to help get Krista back."

"So do we, but the immortal is not going to give her up," says Angel. "He's got some new powers."

"Yeah, tossed us out the window from the second floor," says Spike.

"Yikes," says Paige. "That had to hurt."

"That's Krista's other power," says Miranda. "She was also a witch."

"Telekinetic. Like yours Paige, but different," says Leo.

"Different how?" ask Paige.

"Her powers are separate," says Leo. "More like Prue's powers were and she also has the white lighter powers."

"Why doesn't she use her powers to escape?" ask Paige.

"Because the immortal is taking her powers from her," says Pike. "Got it from a warlock."

"How do you know this?" ask Angel.

"Buffy found out," says Pike.

"We need to get Krista out of there," says Leo.

"We can help," says Paige. "I'll go get Phoebe and Piper."

"Paige I don't think you should get into this," says Leo.

"Krista is an innocent," says Paige. "And she needs our help."

"Okay," says Leo as Paige orbs out to get her sisters. Leo turns to Angel. "How do we get inside?"

"Well not through the front door like last time," says Spike.

"I've got a plan," says Angel as he heads outside. They all follow him. Angel picks up three of the mafia guys who got in Angel's way lying on the ground. "If you don't mind undercover work."

"Right then the little one's mine," says Spike pulling off the suit from the smallest mafia guy.

"Pike you stay here and watch over Tracey and Miranda," says Angel.

"Okay, good luck," says Pike.

Angel, Spike, and Leo dress up like mafia guys as three girls orbed in.

"Leo why are you dress like a mafia guy?" ask Piper.

"I'm going undercover Piper," replies Leo. "Are the kids..."

"Yes, they are fine. They're in magic school," says Piper. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm Angel," says Angel shaking Piper's hand. "And this Spike."

"Nice names," says Piper.

"Okay so what's the plan?" ask Phoebe.

"We go in, beat up the immortal, get the girls out, and get out without getting killed," says Spike.

"Sounds like a plan to me," says Paige. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute luv," says Spike. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I think we'll have an upper hand with magic on our side," says Leo.

"They're witches," says Angel. Leo nods. "The immortal wanted witches. Then he'll get three."

At the immortal's place the immortal lies on his bed and Buffy lies with him giving him grapes. When Buffy goes over to get another grape the immortal surprises her by pulling her on top of him.

"What are you doing?" ask Buffy.

"We've known each other for a month," says the immortal. "Shouldn't we move to the next level?" Buffy gulps then begins to think of something to say.

"It's really not a good idea to mix business and pleasure," says Buffy in seductive tone. "Although some go really well." Buffy starts to wiggle around on top of the immortal.

"So what are you waiting for?" ask the immortal. Buffy's eyes grew big.

Angle and his mafia band arrive at the immortal's place with the Charmed ones and they all head to the front door. Under their feet broken glass is heard.

"What's with all the broken glass?" ask Phoebe. Angel and Spike nod their heads and put their hats on to conceal their faces.

The door opens and they all see the enormous place that the immortal has for himself. Speechless for a moment, the three guys hold the Charmed ones.

"We're here to see the immortal," says Angel. "We have the witches that he wanted."

"Very well," says the butler in Italian. Then suddenly the butler freezes.

"Piper," says Leo. Piper and the girls walk in first. The guys follow them. "Why did you freeze him?"

"Cause I didn't know what he was saying and it could probably be something bad."

"Piper he was welcoming us in." Phoebe and Paige walk behind the frozen butler and see a wooden stake in his hand.

"What kind of weapon is this?" ask Phoebe taking it from his hand.

"See I knew he'd recognize you," says Spike.

"Me. He probably recognized you," says Angel.

"Why would he attack you two with a stake?" ask Leo.

"Because they're vampires," says Phoebe.

"Leo you're making friends with vampires," says Piper.

"I didn't know they were vampires," says Leo.

"I knew it," says Paige. "He was way too white to be human."

"Look who's talking luv," says Spike.

"Hey!" says Paige.

"Okay lets stop this," says Angel. "We're both here to save a friend so lets do what we came here to do."

"Do we take orders from a vampire?" ask Paige looking at her sisters.

"They protected Tracey and Miranda," says Leo. "I think that proves that they're good."

"Alright, lets find Krista and get out of here," says Piper.

"Wait," says Phoebe. She hits the butler on shoulder with the non-pointed side of the stake. The old man falls to the ground. Then Paige and Phoebe drag him into a closet and close the door.

"I thought you said they were good witches," says Spike to Leo.

"They are," says Leo.

Meanwhile in England Willow Rosenberg arrives from her long trip. She is searching for a man with dark hair that will pick her up.

"Willow over here," calls the man. Willow walks over to him and puts her bag down. She hugs him tightly. "I miss you Will."

"Me too," says Willow as she releases her friend. "I thought you'd be wearing a Lyon cloth or something like that." Willow smiles.

"Willow we don't wear that in Africa," says her friend Xander Harris. "I'll only wear it on special occasions."

"So it's in your bag. Right," says Willow. Xander laughs.

"Yeah Will, it is," says Xander. "Come on we've got a train to catch."

Back at the immortal's house they decided to split into two teams. Piper, Leo and Angel are one team and Spike, Phoebe, and Paige are another. Piper's team head upstairs and Spike's team search downstairs.

Upstairs Piper, Leo, and Angel begin to check rooms. Piper freezes the room as Leo opens the door and Angel walks inside to look around. When they arrive to the last room of the hallway, that's when Angel identified the man sitting frozen on a bed as the immortal.

"Why I don't I blow him up?" ask Piper.

"You could do that?" ask Angel turning to Piper.

"You can't do that Piper," says Leo. "We need to find Krista first."

"Who's the girl?" ask Piper looking at a blonde girl mixing a drink with a pill.

"Unfreeze her," says Angel. Piper unfreezes Buffy and she sees Angel right in front of her.

"Angel what are you doing here and how did you..." says Buffy. She looks at the immortal who is frozen on his bed. Angel folds his arms and looks at her.

"That's not important. You had sex with the immortal," says Angel.

"So what. It's none of your business what I do," says Buffy.

"Like hell is not," says Angel. "He's evil Buffy."

"You were evil."

"That was different! I have a soul and he has...I don't know."

"Um excuse us," says Piper. "We're here to get Krista and you out of here and we don't have time for you two to have a two hour argument." Buffy and Angel look at Piper.

"She's right," says Buffy. "Let's go." Buffy walks pass by Leo and Piper.

"No wait a minute." Angel grabs Buffy and puts her over his shoulder.

"Let me go," says Buffy.

"What are you doing?" ask Leo.

"You stay here and keep the immortal busy like you were," says Angel.

"No," says Buffy as Angel puts her down.

"Let's go find Krista," says Angel walking out of the room. Piper shrugs at Leo and follows Angel. Piper unfreezes the room as Leo closes the door.

"Sweetie what's the matter?" ask the immortal. Buffy looks at the immortal.

"It's hot in here," says Buffy as she takes the drink she made for the immortal. Buffy begins to breathe hard and puts her hand on her chest. She then falls to the ground. The immortal gets off the bed and runs over to her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 La Citta Eterna. Has Buffy poison herself to save Krista? Will Willow and Xander arrive in time to help fight the immortal?

The immortal picks up Buffy and carries her to the bed. He puts another pillow beneath her head and checks her pulse. It's beating really fast.

"Buffy," says the immortal. He walks over to the glass that Buffy drank from and smells it. "Poison. Why would you do this?" The immortal lays his head on Buffy.

Meanwhile downstairs, Spike, Phoebe, and Paige check the dungeon. Spike smacks one guard on the face and Phoebe kicks the other onto the wall.

"Good move," says Spike.

"Thanks," says Phoebe.

"What is it with you and the bad guys?" ask Paige.

"Oh, Paige," says Phoebe.

"Found someone alive at least," says Spike looking into one of the cells. Phoebe takes a key from one of the guards and Paige takes it to him. "Are you Krista?"

"Yes, who are you?" ask Krista.

"We've come rescue you," says Paige.

"But the immortal," says Krista. "He'll..."

"Don't need to worry," says Phoebe. "We're the Charmed ones. We'll protect you." They open the cell and Krista comes out.

"We need to help Buffy," says Krista. "She's hurt."

"How do you know?" ask Paige.

"I can feel it," says Krista. "Can't you feel it Paige."

"What are they talking about?" ask Spike.

"Orb quickly," says Phoebe. Paige orbs with Phoebe and Krista orbs with Spike. They appear in the immortal's room.

"Buffy," says Spike seeing her motionless on the bed. The immortal turns around and Phoebe levitates kicking him in the face. The immortal falls on to the floor in pain. Spike and Krista rush over to Buffy's side. "She's not breathing." Spike looks at Krista.

"Paige I need your help," says Krista. Paige goes over to Krista and garbs her hand. Krista puts her hand over Buffy's mouth. Blue bubbles appear and Buffy begins to breathe again.

"Spike," says Buffy when she opens her eyes and sees him next to her.

"You," says the immortal. With his powers he tosses Paige, Krista, and Spike against the wall. Phoebe brings around another kick but the immortal stops her leg and her in mid air. He pushes her and she goes flying hitting the wall with the others.

"What is all the commotion?" ask Piper entering the room with Leo and Angel. The immortal looks at Piper and she attempts to blow him up. The ground that surrounds the immortal is burnt but the immortal is in one piece. "Somebody could of told me I couldn't blow him up."

"I didn't know," says Leo. Piper then freezes him.

"Alright, everyone who isn't frozen out," says Piper.

"You guys go," says Buffy. " I'll stay here."

"We're not leaving without you Buffy," says Spike getting up. "The bloke tried to poison you."

"He didn't," says Buffy. "I did." They all look at her strangely.

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" ask Spike.

"To give you guys time to get Krista out of here," says Buffy. "Now go."

"I can't leave you here," says Krista.

"You have to," says Buffy. "Willow is coming to your address."

"Krista lets go," Piper says.

"Piper we're not just going to leave her here," says Paige.

"I'm with Paige on this," says Spike.

"We need to find away to kill this guy," says Piper. "We can't do it when he has the upper hand. Orb." Piper grabs Leo's hand.

"We can't orb outside of the house," Krista says. "We need to use the door."

"Alright, lets go," says Piper leading the group.

"Is she always like this?" ask Angel to Leo.

"Yeah," replies Leo.

"I heard that," says Piper in the hallway.

They exit the house and orbed back to the other witches houses just before the immortal could send anyone after them. He goes up to Buffy and is happy to see that she's okay.

"I'm tired," says Buffy. "I think I'm going to go to my room." Buffy exits the immortals room without another word.

"We'll talk about what happen here tomorrow?" Buffy nods her head as she closes his door.

When Angel and the others arrive at Krista's charges' house the sun begins to rise over the horizon. The Charmed ones decided to call it a night/morning and for everyone to get a some sleep. Tomorrow in the afternoon is another day, in which the charmed ones will attain information about the immortal.

Spike, Pike, and Angel lay in the basement floor of Krista's charges' house. The three look up at the ceiling. Then one of them broke the silence.

"So Pike did you know that Buffy's been sleeping with the immortal?" ask Spike with grin still looking up at the ceiling. Pike turns his head towards Spike.

"She told me that she'd be close to him, but she didn't tell me that part," says Pike.

"There's this thing about Buffy you should know," says Spike.

"What's that?"

"She never knows what she wants."

"Spike shut up," says Angel.

"Fine then," says Spike. "You and Piper looked pretty close. Angel I gotta tell you going after married women isn't a good move for you."

"Spike!"

"Alright, I'll be quiet."

The three stay silent for a minute then Angel puts a grin.

"Hey Spike, how are you Paige getting along?"

"There is nothing between us."

"I could see some tension."

"No you can't."

"I'm with Angel on that one." Pike says.

"You want to get bitten?"

"No."

"Yeah, but it be all wrong. The kids will be albinos." Spike smacks Angel on the shoulder and he starts to laugh. Then Pike begins to laugh and Spike too. It's a riot down there in the basement.

The next day, around the afternoon, the Charmed ones returned with some immortal news and head down to the basement with Krista. They had checked the Book of Shadows and it said something that surprises the guys.

"They said that he's around 400 to 500 years old and has had many mistresses," says Phoebe. "He creates an intense bond with the mistress to claim her."

"Oh," says Paige.

"When you say claim her you mean…" says Pike.

"Ohhhh," says Paige getting it. Spike laughs.

"It didn't say a way to kill him?" ask Angel. Phoebe nodded her head.

"We're still back in square one," says Krista. "We still need to extract the powers that he stole from me and get Buffy out of there. Even if we have to pull her by the hair."

"Yeah, let's go cave man on her," says Spike with a smile. "Can I do the pulling."

"No one is pulling anybody," says Pike. "We just gotta figure out a way to get Krista's powers back and get Buffy out of there before he decides to bond with her."

"That's the obvious plan but the how do we do it is what troubles me," says Piper.

"Maybe I could help," says a red head coming down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 La Citta Eterna. Some old friends help out with what Angel and his new friends are to do with the immortal.

The red headed new person greets Angel, Spike, and Pike. She doesn't enter alone. A tall and handsome man with an eye patch follows her down the steps and greets only Angel and Spike.

"You must be Willow," says Krista walking up to her.

"That's me," says Willow.

"Buffy told me that you were coming," says Krista. "You've come in perfect time."

"I wouldn't say perfect timing. The train was late," says Willow. She then turns to Angel and Spike. "I didn't know you guys were going to be here."

"Why are you here?" ask Xander putting his hands over his chest.

"Um," says Spike looking at Angel.

"Official business for Wolfram and Hart," says Angel.

"What kind of business?" ask Willow.

"Business that is none of your business Red," replies Spike.

"Oh, that kind of business," says Willow with a smile. Xander nods his head and smiles. Krista looks at Xander and smiles at him. Xander notices her and she quickly looks away.

"There's a little problem," says Krista.

"The immortal is in love with Buffy."

"How did you know?"

"Buffy told me. She's in a lot of trouble. We've gotta get her out of there."

"What? Buffy and the immortal. That's just…nah. Never mind," says Xander realizing that Buffy's ex-boyfriends and current boyfriend are in the room.

"Our other priority is getting Krista's powers back. That's the main reason why your friend in this mess in the first place," says Piper. "And who are you by the way?"

"A witch more powerful than you," says Spike.

"How's that possible? I thought we were suppose to be the most powerful witches," says Paige.

"From what Buffy said she's the best of the best," says Krista.

"Who's the cute pirate?" ask Phoebe. Xander blushes a little. The room grows silent for a minute.

"Why are we all standing around here doing nothing?" ask Xander. "Don't we have things to do and people to save."

Willow explains the process of getting Krista's powers back from the immortal and possibly weakening him in the process so they can save Buffy. Angel and Spike agree to execute Willows plan. The Charmed ones too are up for the challenge and when Leo returns he too is supporting the Wicca's plan of action.

The plan is simple and obvious, they return to the immortal place and ambush him. They will all separate into teams, enter from different areas of the place and surround him. When they all have entered Willow will conduct the spell, while Angel, Spike, Pike, the Charmed ones and Leo distract the immortal and his minions. Krista and Xander stay close by Willow. Krista to receive her powers and Xander to keep the bad guys away from both of them.

Later on that day, Buffy wakes up and sees the immortal watching her sleep. She brushes her hair back and sits up facing the immortal.

"How long have you…" ask Buffy. The immortal puts his finger over her lips. He sits down on the bed next to her and grabs her hand.

"I wanna show you something," says the immortal. He leads her out of the bedroom and they head down the hall way into a room that Buffy has never been to.

"Edwin where are we going?" ask Buffy using the immortals real name. Edwin turns around and looks at Buffy.

"You'll see," says Edwin as he leads Buffy into a secret passage way behind his fireplace. They venture through a dark hall way and are walking towards a light ahead. The light illuminates a gigantic room full old tapestry and large wooden coffins.

"This is nice," says Buffy trying to be thoughtful.

"It's a very special place for me," says Edwin. "I keep my precious treasures here."

"Treasures?"  
As they all prepare for the battle, Willow talks to the Charmed ones about the information they found out about the immortal.

"So this bonding thing is not what I think it is, is it?" says Willow.

"Sounds like he wants to claim her and make her his mistress of darkness," says Xander.

"You are right on the money," says Phoebe. "Are you a Psychic or something?"

"Xander," says Willow. "No. He's Xander."

"Okay guys lets cut with the psychic thing and get with facts," says Paige. "This immortal has done this for hundreds of years. Claiming mistress after mistress."

"Yeah, but if the immortal is well, immortal and he falls for a human," says Xander. "Doesn't he worry that she'll die before he does?"

"He's solves that problem easily," says Phoebe. "He has this ring that when anyone wears it they don't age."  
"Like being immortal," says Xander. "These girls that fall for him have got to know what he's got in store for them."

"I don't think that these girls stay with him too long," says Phoebe. "You see once they put on the ring the aging process stops, but when they take it off the aging process begins again. If he's lived with a girl for a hundred years and that girl takes off the ring, she'll age her true age and possibly die."

"How lovely," says Piper. "Promises a girl that he love her forever until the day she dies."

"I don't think Buffy would accept him or the ring," says Xander. "At least I hope not."

"That's why we need to get her out before that happens," says Willow.

Back in the Edwin's secret room, the two walk around the room looking at walls with old paintings of women. Buffy looks at them then looks back at Edwin.

"Who are all these women?" ask Buffy.

"They are…were my once loves," replies Edwin. "I loved them very much but they didn't care the same for me."

"I wonder why?" Buffy mumbles turning away from Edwin and looking at the coffins.

"You are different," says Edwin. "You turn away from your friends when I'm in need of you."  
"Friends," says Buffy.

"I know. About you and Angel. Spike too," says Edwin. "You were involved with them but the relationship didn't work. You are friends now but you do not choose their side."

"You sure did your homework," says Buffy walking about.

"At first I found you suspicious of why you…what is you call it now?"

"Flirt," says Buffy.

"Right, flirt with me," says Edwin. "I continued you're lead and have notice a most wonderful thing."

"About what?" ask Buffy.

"About you."

"Me."

"Yes. You are an incredible woman and I commend you for your accomplishment these last couple of months."

"Of what? What are you talking about?" Edwin walks up to Buffy and pulls out something from his pocket.

"Of capturing this immortal mans heart." Buffy's eyes widen. Edwin gets on one knee and looks up at Buffy. "This ring will allow you to be with me forever."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking you to be my wife for truly all eternity."

"Me."

Outside of Edwin's place Willow, Krista, and Xander walk over to the front door. Xander and Willow stand in front of Krista covering her as the butler opens the door. Krista orbs inside and is behind the butler. She grabs a nearby vase and knocks him over the head. "Oh that had to hurt," says Xander. Willow and Xander enter the house quietly.

Piper, Phoebe and Pike enter from the back. They run into a couple of Edwin's minions but handle them. Phoebe and Pike fight the minions and Piper freezes them. She then finds the door that leads to the main room.

"Edwin I'm not the type that's ready for this type of thing and besides you're an immortal and I'm just human. This can't work. It's…"

"This ring here will make you live forever with me."

"You can't just ask a girl this out of the blue. I've only known you for a couple of months and we…"

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm…confuse." Buffy walks out of the room and exit's the secret fireplace door. She then heads down stairs and sees Willow, Krista, and Xander. Edwin runs after to her crashes into her.

Paige and Leo orb Spike and Angel inside. Edwin and Buffy become surrounded by all of Buffy's friends.

"Buffy don't put that ring on," says Angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 La Citta Eterna. Buffy must decide to be the mistress of the Immortal, Edwin, or to stay human and kill Edwin. See what Buffy decides to do with her predicament next. This is for platinumvamp, new reviewer, check out my other stories. I'm all variety type. With couples that is. Long chap.

Buffy looks at everyone that surrounds her and Edwin. She looks at the ring that Edwin still held in his hands.

"Guards!" shouts Edwin.

"I think they're sleeping on the job tonight," says Piper.

"You all should of stayed away," says Edwin. He uses he's 'witch' powers and tosses Pike, Piper and Phoebe away. He then moves with his mind a piece of broken wood nearby and aims it at Spike.

"Look out," says Paige jumping on top of Spike as she pushes him out of the way. Paige looks at Spike's mesmerizing blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," replies Spike with a smirk. He then hears some foot steps and grabs hold of Paige. He and Paige roll away from a guard who almost axe them. Spike is now on top of Paige. He then helps her up and they face the two guards with axes in their hands.

"Axes," says Paige. The two axes disappear from the guards hands and appear in Paige's hands. "Want an axe?"

"Love one," replies Spike taking the second axe she had as they attack the guards.

Angel pulls out two swords and hands one to Leo as they see more guards enter the main room.

"You know how to use one?" ask Angel.

"Yeah, I can handle one," replies Leo as he starts to fight the guards.

Pike gets up and walks back into the main room where Edwin and Buffy are. He pulls out his cross bow and shoots three in a row. They each hit Edwin on the chest. Edwin backs up and looks at Buffy who grabs him holding him close to her. She touches his chest filled with blood.

"Edwin," says Buffy. She grabs his right hand, which has the ring in it. Then with his powers he pulls the arrows out of him and he aims them at different directions. One heads straight toward Pike. Luckily Piper freezes it. Phoebe hit's the arrow with her hand and it falls to the ground.

"Thanks," replies Pike to both Piper and Phoebe.

The other hits Paige in the back. As Spike knocks out his guard he turns to Paige and sees the arrow go right through her. Leo feels the pain of his charge and loses balance with his foe. Angel sees this and runs Leo's guard with his sword.

"Paige!" yells Spike as he quickly moves over to the guard she is fighting and knocks him senseless. He knelt to the ground and held her in his arms.

"I guess I'm not a fighter," says Paige. "I'm kind of more use to fire balls and demons." Paige coughs up blood.

"No, you've gotta hang in there love," says Spike. Leo orbs to Paige's side. He puts his sword down.

"I'll handle this," says Leo. "You go help your friend." Leo's hand glows of blue lights and Spike sees that Paige's wound is healing. He grabs Leo's sword and heads over to help Angel, his friend.

The other arrow is directed toward Krista but Xander jumps in the way and it hits him instead. Xander falls into Krista's arms.

"Xander no," says Willow getting really angry. Her eyes turn red. Buffy turns around and sees Krista on the ground holding Xander with an arrow in his chest. Buffy's eyes widen and she turns to Edwin.

"Buffy. What's the matter?" ask Edwin. Someone's hand touches his shoulder and a burst of energy engulf the two. Buffy is push away. A bright light shines on both of them then some sparkling blue lights hover above the two. The blue light is pulled into Krista.

"Am I in Heaven?" ask Xander as he sees blue lights all around Krista. "Are you an angel?" Krista looks down at Xander and puts her finger over his lips. She then pulls the arrow with the powers that have been return to her and heals him.

"You're going to be alright Xander," says Krista. Willow runs over to the two and hugs Xander as tears stream down her cheek.

Everyone turns to see Edwin on the floor in the middle of the room. Buffy gets up and walks over to him.

"Buffy stay away from him," says Pike. Buffy looks at Pike then back at Edwin. She picks up a sword from the ground. Edwin sees that she carries her sword on her left hand. She caresses Edwin's cheek with her right hand and he touches her hand.

"Goodbye," says Buffy as she kisses him on the lips then she backs away. She then is about to swing her sword when something hits Buffy on her back. She coughs and Buffy drops the sword. Edwin's eyes widen and he quickly catches her before she falls to the ground.

"Buffy!" shouts Pike, Angel, Spike and Willow. Angel is the first to move towards Buffy, but Piper and Phoebe get into his way and pull him back. Piper looks at Leo.

Edwin grabs Buffy's right hand and sees that she has the ring he tried to give her. He looks up to Angel, Piper and Phoebe.

"The ring," says Paige. "Axe." The axe that hit Buffy in the back appears in Paige's hand. Then they all see the wound heal by itself and Buffy opens her eyes. She looks at Edwin and gets up. Pike walks over to Paige and takes the axe. He turns to face Buffy and Edwin. Pike walks over to Buffy and extends his hand to her. Buffy grabs his hand and moves away slowly from Edwin.

Buffy stops and is about to take the ring off when Edwin stops her. He pushes it right back into her finger.

"Keep it," says Edwin. Buffy gives him a smile as Pike takes her away from Edwin. The two head to the door and just before he exits, he drops the axe. Everyone else follows, and after the door close, Edwin turns toward the stairs. He walks up and into his room.

At Krista's charges house everyone regroups and they all stay silent for a very long time. Pike is still holding Buffy's hand and she notices. She looks down at his hand then looks up at Pike.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow night," says Xander breaking the ice. "Nothing too strenuous or death defying cause I got my once a week experience with death, thank you very much." Xander's comment gives a smile to everyone, even Buffy.

"Well, I think we better get going," says Leo. The Charmed ones say their good byes to everyone.

"Paige," calls Spike. She walks up to him.

"I'm actually going to miss you," says Paige with a smile. "I'm going to admit that I'm not into liking the bad boys, but you're alright in my book."

"Thanks," replies Spike. "Am I ever going to see you again?"

"Anytime you're in San Francisco look me up," says Paige as her hand caresses his face. Spike gives her smile.

"It's been a pleasure working with you guys," says Willow. "It's like a dream come true. I can't wait to tell Giles." Willow turns to Xander in a giddy mood.

"Thanks," says Piper with a smile. Angel glances over at her for a minute and Piper notices it. Leo grabs Piper's hand and Phoebe takes Paige's. In the instant that they came they were gone in splash of blue orbs.

"We need to go," says Angel. Spike looks at Angel surprise. "Pike." Angel turns to Buffy and Pike. "Take care of her."

"I will," replies Pike still holding her hand. Buffy smiles at Pike then at Angel. She then gives Angel a hug.

Spike folds his arms over his chest. He walks over to the two and stares Pike down.

"You better," says Spike. "Or I'll come looking for you." Buffy gives him a look. Spike looks at Buffy and takes her other hand. "Take care luv." He kisses her hand.

Angle and Spike say their goodbyes and head out into the night to catch their jet back to LA.

"Let's go home," says Pike. Buffy nods her head and the two head out.

Willow, Krista and Xander see them as they walk down the street hand in hand. Xander nods his head and looks at both the girls.

"What kind of name is Pike?" asks Xander. "Isn't that a fish?" The girls nod their heads and they close the door.

Xander is sleeping in the sofa that night and he attracts company. Krista sneaks out of her room and goes over to the sofa. She looks at Xander with his eye patch on his left eye and caresses his left cheek gently. Suddenly some sparkling blue light emanates from her hand. Xander's right eye opens and he sees Krista.

"What are you doing here?" ask Xander a little daze because he's half asleep. Krista doesn't respond. She then starts to pull off Xander's eye patch. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Trust me," says Krista as she removes the patch gently from his left eye. She sees that his eye lid is close. "Open you're eye."

"It's not a pretty sight," says Xander in somber tone. He then slowly opens his left eye. A bright light shines in it first then he begins to focus on the image of Krista. He blinks a couple of times thinking that it's all a dream. "I can see. How did you…"

"I don't know," replies Krista.

"Thank you." Xander moves in close to her and kisses her on the lips. He then realizes that maybe she didn't really want to be kiss but he gets a quick response back. Krista returns his kiss and climbs unto his lap. Xander wraps his arms around Krista's waist and both his hands travel in opposite directions of each other. One up her shirt and the other down to her leg. (and well you know what happens next. He takes out his Tarzan thong.)

Meanwhile on a jet, Spike and Angel relax on the jet taking them back to LA. The two stay quiet for a while. Angel sighs and Spike nods his head.

"You always like the same type of girls," says Spike.

"I do not," replies Angel.

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. All powerful girls. I'm not blind Angel. I know you had a thing for that Piper chick. I don't blame you. She's hot. Though her sister Paige is better. Her long…"

"I don't want to know about it Spike. Besides she didn't give you a number. I don't think she's really interested in you." Angel gives a an evil smile. Spike glares at him.

On the same night, at Buffy and Pike's villa, Buffy comes into the living room in a small bathrobe. She sits down with Pike on the sofa who is watching TV. Buffy leans over to Pike and kisses him.

"I'm sorry," says Buffy. Pike looks at Buffy. "I got carried away. His charm."

"I understand that you did this for Krista," says Pike. "I just didn't understand you falling in love with him."

"I didn't."

"Buffy."

"But he was in love with me. I felt for him. He did make me feel good when I was around him." Buffy looks at her finger where she is still wearing Edwin's ring. Pike takes Buffy's hand.

"You had a thing for him."

"For a while, but I only love one person. That person has known me most of my life. He knows me better than I know myself." Pike looks at Buffy then looks down.

"Who's that?"

"You." Buffy takes off Edwin's ring and lays it on the coffee table. She leans over to Pike and kisses him on the lips. "Don't you forget that." Buffy gives him a smile and Pike pulls her closer to him.

How's that ending? Didn't like it. Sorry, but do review. Did like it. Review and tell me why. Stay on the look out for the 3rd installment of Switch and Kat Returns. Peace


End file.
